Leeyoon
"My fellow People of the Night, as you all know, tomorrow I shall be named the new Guardian of the Moon. The honour and humility I feel of this historic moment I cannot even put into words... so I won't." Leeyoon is a secondary antagonist in the film Mune: Guardian of the Moon. Originally the intended successor of Master Yule as Guardian of the Moon, Leyoon is rejected by the Moon itself in favour of Mune, which drives him to jealousy, allowing the Evil Corruptors to manipulate him into allying with Necross to steal the Sun in exchange for being given the role of Guardian. He is later humbled when the Moon dies due to the fact that he is not the true Guardian, and observes that Mune is the rightful holder of the position. Appearance and Personality Leeyoon is a member of the People of the Night. An amphibian creature with shades of blue and some lighter tones around his eyes and a large baggy neck. He also has large cat shaped eyes with slit pupils and sharp lashes. His attitude is one of impatience and arrogance when he announces his appointment as Guardian of the Moon to his fellow People of the Night. After being interrupted by Mune, who was playing in the forest, he gives the young Faun a scowl. Leyoon is further incensed when the Moon Ewe, the living aspect of the Moon, chooses Mune as the next Guardian, even going so far as to bite Leyoon in rejection. Furious at being refused, Leyoon easily falls victim to the Evil Corruptors. Character History Leyoon first appears with the arrival of another night on the planet, providing light and beauty to the flora of the forest, where he makes a speech to the Night People of his appointment as Guardian of the Moon on the morrow. Before he can continue further, he is interrupted by Mune, and gives the young Faun an angry scowl. The next day, Leyoon impatiently waits for the former Guardian of the Moon, Master Yule, to finish his retirement speech and declare his successor. As Leyoon accepts the responsibility, he is ignored by the Moon Ewe, who recognises Mune as the next Guardian. Furious and thinking the ceremony was "just a formality", Leyoon departs after being bitten by the Moon Ewe in a final rejection. Limping back to the forest, he is met by the Evil Corruptors, who promise him the role of Guardian of the Moon if he allows Necross possession of the Sun. His jealousy easily allows his heart to give way to the Corruptors. Leyoon meets Sohone atop the Sun Temple after witnessing Mune losing control of the Moon Temple and slowing Sohone down. While Sohone leaves to confront Mune, Leyoon allows Necross's minions Mox and Spleen to steal the Sun. He then deceives Sohone into presumptuously firing Mune and giving the Moon to Leyoon. As Sohone leaves to retrieve the Sun, Leyoon attempts to restore the Moon, reveling in his position as Guardian. His victory is short-lived as the Moon drops from the sky and slowly dies, much to his horror. Unable to do anything, Leyoon begs the Moon Spiders in the Moon Temple for help, but can only watch helplessly as the Moon crumbles to dust, plunging the world into total darkness. The Moon Temple becomes erratic and wanders into the outer regions of the Underworld, with Leyoon continuing to lament inside, when he is met by Mune and Glim, who journey into the World of Dreams, closing the trapdoor painfully on Leyoon's foot. They emerge soon thereafter with a new Moon, and a humbled Leyoon apologises for his foolish pride, recognising Mune as the true Guardian, before leaving, again limping in frustration. Leyoon joins the People of the Night after Mune and Sohone restore the Sun and Moon and bring the balance of harmony back to the planet. Leyoon smiles as he claims that he always knew Mune would be a great Guardian, and dismissing the disbelieving looks from his fellow onlookers. Category:Villains Category:Character Category:Images